The Curtain Is Open, The Blood Shed Begins
by Midn1ght Faye
Summary: I'll keep this short and sweet. This is my second story, so I hope this one will get a couple of reviews, along with some fans who would be eager to read the next chapter. Sorry that this one is a bit short, but I promise to make the next chapter longer.


The innocent child, all stained with blood and tears, her body shaken and cold, wandering around aimlessly through the dilapadated mansion. "Mama? Papa? Grande fratelli?" Her weak voice traveled through the halls of the aging home, bouncing off the creeky walls back into her own years. Her pale, little fingers wrapped around the wolf toy's stuffed throat, its button eyes being reflected from the pale moon hanging high in the night. "Mama?" She repeated, making her way to the second floor. The dimmed light had fated once she made it further and further up the winding staircase. Her family was still nowhere to be found, making it much harder for this young child for this floor was completely darkened. Her eyes adjusted to the new surroundings as she continued to walk; her footsteps making a creeking echo with every new step.

But, suddenly, the air became more cold. The innocent child began to shiver uncontrablly now. Slowly, quietly, dark cloaked people came in gracefully. The poor child did not notice it for they were blended in like a coyote in the woods. Their breathing was soft and light, turning into a little puff of cold every time one was released from them. "My, my, the Lord did say this child would be a cutie..." One said mischievously. The girl turned around with a frightened expression, nothing was there. "This is the last one we have to get rid of." Another had said. "We cannot get rid of this child! Lord Voldemort told us we are to bring her back alive." A third one hissed. The others around him nodded slowly, their hoods made it like they did not move an inch. As the voices grew louder and closer, so did the girl's panic and fright grow. She began to run, her hands wrapped around her stuffed toy still. It was so cold... so very, very cold, but the child continued to run.

Suddenly, her face met with the hard, cold floor, and at that very moment half of her body leaned on something cold and big. Light was soon brought over the two moving objects, and the child's eyes widened with more and more tears. "M-mama!!" Her cries echoed just like the rest. The toy held in one hand and one over the toppled bloody body. It soon rang into her head that her father and brother must've been dead too. Her tears washed away some of the blood on her mother's face, cleaning her face as well. The cloaked figures soon ganged up on the grieving child. "You are one quick little human... Well, part human..." One of the cloaked men said in a gentle tone. The child's head picked up slowly, her eyes now filled with more fright. Like a reflex, she jumped in front of her mother's body and held up her arms, her toy in between her legs. "Aww... How sweet. Petecting her mudblood of a mother..." Another said, his tone sounding believable, acting like he actually cared. Another cloaked man soon held out a wand and with quick words a bright light came forth from it.

"AAHH!!" Rin screamed. You would think her heart jumped out of her chest as soon as she sprang up. Her face red and full of sweat, her heart beating abnormaly, her eyes swollen from crying so much, and her body shaking like it was come kind of seizure. The whole girls' dorm woke with a scarred look on their faces as well. "Oh my--Rin!" One of the younger girls came running over, her arms arms the shaken witch. This girl looked up to Rin as an older sister; she nad Rin being very close since her first year at Hogwarts.

The girls leaped out of their beds and surrounded the frightened 3rd year. This happened often and they were very concerned. They told Rin numerous times to go see McGonagall, but she refused every offer 

that was made. "Please, Rin! You have to go see the professor!" Hermione begged, her eyes filled with worry and soon with tears. Rin wouldn't answer; all she could do was sob her best friend's arms until she would calm down. But that would take some time - terrified of having that very nightmare again in that same night.


End file.
